Project Epsilon: The Reborn
by Lady Queen Sakura
Summary: Hayate is kidnap by Victor Donavan. The Ninjas are worried and having bad luck on there side. Helena is desperate to find her husband and she can't handle herself. Will they find Hayate in time? Or find Hayate with no memory or emotion at all? All they want to know is? How will they save Hayate and the world? Rated: T later on M Read and Review Thank You
1. Chapter 1

Donavan finally got what he wanted. Phase 4 and Project Epsilon. The two now sibilings under his control. He watched Epsilon begining to wake up from inside the water tank. Seeing Epsilon removed the cables attached to himself, and the water began to drained down. Phase 4 appearred next to her Creator. Phase 4 walked up to the tank, looking at her new brother. Well, he is her brother. "Hayate?" She spoke softly. Victor glarred at Phase 4, "Sir, all reading are normal. He has no idea..." Said one of the scienceist. Rig stood next to his fater, arms crossed and a smile of victory with pride. "Phase 4, his name is Epsilon. Let's not call him by his real name..." Epsilon looked at them all behind the silver mask. Hand slapped against the tank glass, right on Phase 4's face. Gasphing a bit and walked back. Seeing that Epsilon was tired and confused. Where am I? Who are these people? Why do I feel so...weak? Epsilon was tired and he wasn't liking this one bit. Hayate was gone, he had no idea who he was or anything. Holding his head, feeling his brain banged from the inside of skull. Causing him to yell in pain. "GAAAHH!" He fell to his knees and banged the glass hard. Making the glass crack, pounding it hard dozens of time and the crack of the glass grew bigger. Phase 4 widen his eyes, "What is wrong with him?" she asked looking at Donavan. He held his hand up to calm her.

"Sir! His heart rate is racing. Very high readings. He is confused! He'll break free and destory everything!" Rig glowed at the weak nerd who stood near the controllers. "Well, put him to sleep! If you don't wanna die!" Rig called out as he pressed a few buttons, inside the tank, light green color gas filled the inside, cause Epsilon to grow tired and weak as he fell back against the glass. "This is good. Very good. My two human weapons now, completed. We can start business in no time..." Phase 4 looked at him, "Tomorrow I want him ready for training. I want to see what he can do." Donavon said leaving the lab. Phase 4 walked up to Rig. "Is he going to be alright?" She asked, Rig shrugged at her questioned. Face soften and she looked down. Rig pressed a small button for the tank to be removed. Phase 4 looked at him, he looked lifeless and...dead. Why? Why did I bring him here? This is all my fault. I am sorry, Hayate...Please, forgive me.

Meanwhile...

Mugen Tenshin Clan, Japan.

Ayane looked very worried. Watching the people speak about Hayate being missing and no where to be found. She had looked everywhere. Walking back and forthe thinking on where he could be. Master Hayate doesn't just leave without telling her or the Clan. Why could this happen? Kasumi quickly came to her. "Ayane? anything?" She said hoping if she found anything or Hayate. She shook her head sadly. All they need is to wait for Hayabusa and Momiji. They searched high and low for Hayate. In the Clan and outside the Clan. Kasumi held her hands together and pressed them against her chest, praying that Hayate would be alright and would show up soon. Hayabusa and Momiji finally showed up. "I...I found nothing." Hayabusa said sadly. "He is no where to be found." Momiji said sadly. Ayane remeber one place they didn't look. "Douglas..." She said, Kasumi said nothing but vanshi to find Helena. "Kasumi!" Hayabusa called out but she was already gone. "And if she is behind all this?" Momiji asked, Ayane only glarred. "Let's hope Hayate is there safe with Helena...And not with Donavan." Hayabusa said clearly. "We still haven't found the new location where Donavon is now at." Ayane glowed. "Well let's keep searching!" Ayane said as she quickly left the clan. Momiji looked at Hayabusa. He crossed his arms and nod to her to follow Ayane. Momiji nodded back and left him with the clan. "Who will lead the Clan, now?...Where are you, Hayate?" Ryu said closing his eyes.

Helena's yatch.

Helena stood and looked out the window. Lost in her thoughts and wonder what is Donavon's next big plan. She heard of Phase 4, but Kasumi hasn't killed Phase 4 yet, since she can't find Phase 4. Alpha 152 was already destoryed and the Kasumi Alpha clone as well. Bayman has came back with nothing about Phase 4 or where Donavon is at. Criste wasn't aroud to be spot at so, Bayman could track her down and get answers. Helena sighs, "What iz happening? What are you planning?" She spoke softly. She turned around to the sound of the doors being burst open by Bayman who came flying and hit against the desk as he was knocked out. Kasumi came in with an angry look. Helena walked around her desk, seeing her bodyguard out cold. "Kasumi? What are you doing?!" The French Lady asked in a very confused voice. Kasumi glarred. "Where is Hayate!? Where is my brother!?" Helena blinked at her. The Ninja of the Wind is missing? This was new to her. She saw him last night when they were talking in private about their relationship. Shaking her head in confused. She didn't know how to replied to her. He left the yatch in the helicopter with Zack to take him home and that was it. Zack came back. Hayate was at his clan. "I don't know what you are talikng about, Kasumi. Hayate and I were talking last night...That was the last time I saw him." She was speaking the truth, and Kasumi knew it. Kasumi was exhuasted with this. No sigh of Hayate anywhere. Bayman groaned and rubbed his head. As Helena helped him up. She then looked at Kasumi but she was gone. "Kasumi?" Helena looked around for her in her office. But she was gone. Bayman groans, "What is wrong with that little gurl." The Russian asked, Helena sighs in worried. "We have work to do Bayman...Find the 18th Master of Mugen Tenshin and bring him to me, please...There will be a war soon.." She said, Bayman nodded and walked out. "Donavon...You won't get away with this."

DOATECH: Epsilon stoond in the training room. He was breathing hardly and he fell to his knee. In front of him was all the drones he had destory with his new fighting style. Donavon was to believed that Epsilon was ten times stronger than Phase 4. But Epsilon wasn't a clone, he is Hayate but with no memories and brainwashed millions of times to forget who his is and who he is working for. The helmet he wore was teaching him how to fight. His fighting style was mixed now. His Mugen Tenshin was now, mixed with Hayabusa's, Ayane's, Kasumi, and even Helena Douglas. He knew all the moves and knew how to win before the fight could even start. He then looked up to see a large military tank come in. Aiming at Epsilon, firing at him. Epislon qiuckly grabbed his sword and disappeared like the wind. Now, in the air, Epislon did Hayabusa's power blow, Gessen-Goryu-Ha. There was nothing but an explosion. The whole area was covered with smoke and Epislon was there standing like a shadow in the smoke, he wipped his sowrd like if there was bloood to paint the ground with. Rig smirked, "That was awesome. He can take out a whole army!" Rig said, as he pressed a few keys, for a machine gun to come out from the ground. Aiming again at Epsilon. "But we aren't done yet. Are we?" Phase 4 said softly. Rig shrugged at her question. Firing at Epislon, he block every bullet with his sword like fan. He soon ran faster than any Ninja. Slashing the gun in half, while the curcit wires sparked and caught on fire. "Now we are..." Epislon breathed hard and placed his sword back wear it always is. Behind his back.

" I am Epislon...Master of Destruction.."


	2. Chapter 2

DOATECH, Secret Lab in West Germany 2 weeks later..

"I like it how he is responding well to firearms and drones his size..." The Head-Leader of DOATECH and M.I.S.T.

"What do you want him to do next, dad?"

"Hmm..." He tapped his fingers on the desk, thinking on what to do with Epsilon. "Have him go on Phase 4's mission. Together they can take out Bayman and his team who are here. Looking for him. I want they all dead this time, Phase 4. All meaning Bayman too, understand?" Phase 4 who was hidding in the shadow, then vanshied as she understand Donavon's orders.

Bayman and his team searched the Black Forest, where the plan crashed and Hayate lost his memory. There was little of scrap metal of the plan still around. Helena told Bayman in his earpiece that Hitomi had not seen him in over a year or hasn't visit Germany. But just to make sure Hayate isn't anywhere here dead. "Speard out! Find the Ninja!" He spoke in Russain. His team spread out to find the Ninja. How can he go missing? He was the 18th Master of the Mugen Tenshin Clan and he just end up MISSING. A Ninja does not simply go missing. Something was wrong. Bayman knew Hayate wouldn't just leave his clan or his family...Or even Helena. It wasn't him. If he didn't leave? What did happen to Hayate? Let's start from the begining, Bayman. Hayate was with Helena at the time. At 9:45pm on Thursday. Talking about their relationship they have together. Talking about moving to the next step. Then, Hayate left Helena. Zack took him to Japan in Zack's helicopter. Zack always dropped Hayate off 2 miles away from the Clan. Zack said Hayate was okay when he jumped out of the helicopter and ran into the forest and get to his clan. But then Ayane said, Hayate had never return to the Clan. So he was ambushed near his Clan. But who kiddnap Hayate? Who attack him while he was on his way home. Why didn't Hayate call for help? Well, Hayate could take care of himself. Why ask help? Bayman rubbed his scar over his face. "Hmm.." Was it that black hooded Ninja or whatever that attack him and killed all his men before. He was also searching for his attacker too. Could he or she take Hayate to Donavon? That is what the other Ninjas need to know. The cry of one of his men made him snapped out of his thoughts. "Nindzya! Nindzya!" Bayman could hear them firing their weapons, and hear them scream to their death. Bayman looked around as he heard nothing now. Phase 4 remmebered the scar on his face as she sat on a tree branch. Away from Bayman as he looked around in fear. Sweat coming down his face. Epislon was not to far from Bayman as he stood behind him. Bayman stopped and closed his eyes. Turning around, to see who the Ninja was. "Ninja-?!" What Bayman saw, was not Hayate. But a Ninja wearing silver helmet and a black suite that covered him neck to toes. Sword in hand with blood running down the blade. Blood of Bayman's fallen men. Bayman stood there and slowly pressed a device as he dropped it to the ground. The device was to give Helena the location where he found Hayate. But also to leave as a clue if Bayman goes missing or dies. "Are you Hayate? The Ninja who is M.I.A?" Bayman asked, Epsilon did not replied. Nor move but stayed put. "Face your...fate." Was all Epsilon said, as he came running towards Bayman. Phase 4 closed her eyes to not watch this horrific fight. No one was around to hear Bayman's cry, "GAAHH!?" Nothing but the birds who heard flew away into the sky.

Helena walked back and forth behind her desk. Arms crossed, head down. Waiting for the computer to start beeping for a location Bayman had triggered. After 10 minutes, the computer started to beep, a red dot began blinking in one spot on the map. Helena stopped and looked. Helena thought Bayman had found Hayate, but forgot that it was also a clue left for Helena to guess that Bayman was missing or dead. Taking her earpeice from the table, placing on her right hear. She contact Hayabusa.

"Hayabusa?"

Hayabusa stood on top of the building in London like before when Mizuki guide him through to find hostages and also meet Regent for the first time. He searched the city of London. No sigh of Hayate anywhere or Donavon. M.I.S.T building was here, but no Hayate. He destory too, in case Donavon came here with Hayate. But so far no one did. Is why Hayabusa is watching and waiting like Falcon he is. Momiji wasn't too far away to be seen. She too was keeping an eye out for Hayate. But nothing yet. Hayabusa began to believe Hayate wasn't just missing. But kiddnap by Donavon. Like Kasumi Alpha did to Hayate when he was in his death like coma. But where? No building had Hayate. "This doesn't make sense...He has to be in one of M.I.S.T buildings in different cities...Ayane and Kasumi already checked Tokyo City. And found nothing.." He said to himself. 'Where are you hidding?' He thought. His best friend must be close to find. They can not just disappeared like that. "Hayabusa?" Came Helena's voice. "I'm here Helena. You have something?"

"Yes, I do. Bayman has set off a signal of the location he is at. Which Black Forest West of Germany. Hayate must be there, I hope." Hayabusa remmebered that Hayate's plane crashed there and was helped by Hitomi. But Hitomi isn't involed in this. "The forest? Has Bayman contact you?" Helena was silent for a moment. He had not contact but set the device off. She was now very worried for Hayate and Bayman. "I...I.." Her voice choking and Hayabusa could tell she was beging to faint or just breake down. "Helena, focuse, please...I promise I will bring Hayate home..But right now I need you to pay attention. I and Momiji will search where Bayman was." Helena nodded and sat down in her chair. She had already sent Zack and his helicopter to search as well. "Alright..." Hayabusa and Momiji showed up at the Black Forset. Hayabusa looked around carefully. Night it was dark and hard to see. seeing a small red blinking light in the grass. He walked to it and gently picked it up. "It's the device, Bayman had trigger when he found something..." Momiji said, "If the locator is here..Where is Bayman?" Hayabusa asked, Momiji shook her head, believing he was dead by Hayate. "-Elena?" Before he could contact Helena, he heard a small cried. A rough moan of pain near them. Hayabusa carefuly and slowly walked to the noise. Moving a few large leaves out of his path, a dying solider was leaning against the tree bleeding to death. It must have been 2 hours and he was still alive. Ryu kneeled down to aid the man. But the man gasphed in horror as Hayabusa was spoke a bit nearly fell back. "NINDZYA! NINDZYA!" His yelled then became a crying baby. Aiming his 9mm gun at Hayabusa. Hayabusa held his hands up in defense. "Hayabusa!?" Ryu said his name but it was too late, the man turned the gun to his head fired. "Master Ryu!?" Momiji called out. Ryu was alright but the man had killed himself so he wouldn't died in a Ninja's hand. Ryu looked horrified at this and couldn't believe this man took his own life away when Ryu was just trying to help. Momiji looked sad, "Master Ryu, were they attack...by..?" Hayabusa placed his hand over the man's face to close his eyes in peace. He stood up. "Nindzya...Meaning Ninja in Russain. They were attack by a Ninja...But if Hayate did it...He isn't Hayate anymore." Momiji bowed her head sadly. She liked Hayate a lot that she had feelings inside begining to build up. Hayabusa looked around seeing more dead bodies being cut like meat, done by a well sharp sword. But what was different, Hayabusa did not find Bayman's body. He must be alive. Taken some where. But now where. Again, Phase 4 was watching in the dark. She wasn't too happy but very emotionaly sad. Hayate was becoming a monster Donavon wanted. Hayabusa then moved his head to the left up at the trees. Feeling someone was watching. "Enough of your games!?" Momiji looked at Hayabusa in confused looking around for whoever who was watching them. "I know you are out there! Show yourself! Coward!" Phase 4 suddenly disappeared. Momiji walked up to him. "...Ryu?" "Hayate! You MONSTER! I know you'e watching." This was making Hayabusa tired and depressed. He was dying for answers and more clues. Momiji lightly pulled his arm. "Master Ryu, no one is out here, please. We must get back to Ms. Helena..." Ryu looked at her and nodded. "Alright.."

Helena threw the papers off her desk anger, desparte, and tired. No sigh of Hayate or Bayman. This was a complete nightmare to all of them. "That son of bitch!" She said, breathing heavy and nearly fell back in her chair, but her legs pushing it back, quickly Hayabusa caught her in time before she could fell back. Helena held his arm. "Thank you, Hayabusa..." Hayabusa carefully sat her down on the sofa she had in her office. "Now, killings in Black Forest...Great." Ayane said crossing her arms. "Hayate is with Donavon, Bayman is capture, and now a suriving soldier took his own life away because he was afaird of Hayabusa...So much for answers." Ayane said. Kasumi took a step forward, "Hayabusa, what did you find there?" Hayabusa shook his head. "Nothing but dead bodies and the locator, Bayman left for us." Helena laid back. Shaking her head. "They have to be in Germany...Hidding somewhere...Bayman was near their hidding spot and attack.." Helena could be right. All they need to do is search harder. Hayabusa nodded, and the rest of the Ninjas agreed to her. They will all search in Germany for Hayate and Bayman.

The Lab,

Bayman was brought back here alive. Why did Epsilon spare Bayman's life? He didn't. Epsilon was going to kill him, finshed the job Phase 4 couldn't do. But Phase 4 didn't know Bayman lived throughh that attack. Phase 4 saved him from Epsilon. Taking him back to the M.I.S.T. Now, Bayman was in a room lock from the inside. His whole body filled with cuts and buries. He laid there on the cold metal surface. Took all his weapons expect Bayman still had his tiny earpeice in his ear. He was tired and weak to move. He could only sleep and breathe slowly, he was dying slowly in the inside. Donavon didn't like traitors. So he gave Bayman a very good lesson.

"All we need is Helena Douglas...Bring her to me...With her gone, I can start my war now..."

To be continued...

|| **Sorry I did not spoke in the first Chapter. But HELLO! I am new here and will be writting stories in DOA and in other games once I finished this one. Please review and follow me :D it would be nice Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

Epsilon stood half a mile away from the Hayabusa-Clan. So far no Ninjas has notice him and Hayabusa wasn't around to protect it. But how did Epsilon know this place? He had already saw the Mugen Tenshin Clan. Of course, when Donavan erase his memories, he only kept the location of the Clans. Phase 4 as well knew too. But she didn't like visiting these Clans due to her being Kasumi Clone and a threat to them all. "Show fear..." Epsilon said, Phase 4 shook her head. "No. This is too far...We can't attack the Clan. The Dragon Ninja will kill you even though he is after you." She said, stepping back. She can't kill the innocent people of the Hayabusa Clan. It will make Hayabusa more angry and want to kill Epsilon badly. Even if he didn't care Epsilon is Hayate with no memories again. But it was way to get the Dragon Sword from him. No. Epsilon must not get the Dragon Sword. If he does he'll destory the whole world. Phase 4 saidin thought. She then vanish way in black mist, leaving Epsilon alone watching the Clan. He wanted that Dragon Ninja but now isn't the time to attack the clan to call him. Helena Douglas was the first target. "Elena..." He left the Clan in peace for now.

A guest party was going on in Helena's yatch. She almost forgot about it. Business was success so far. They all wanted to celeberate. It made Hayabusa angry for now the party wasn't a good idea now that Hayate is gone. She couldn't even stop the party. Helena was also going to tell them all about her newly boyfriend and a great surprise to tell them all. It wouldn't be the same. Hayabusa would love to tell the guest party to back off. But Helena said no. She would order Zack to do it and he did. "..." Helena sat in her chair, thinking. This was all just too soon. To soon to happen. It wasn't suppose to happen! Hayabusa took a step foward. " Helena...Donavan might be after you. Since he now has Project Epsilon." Helena didn't listen to him. But turned her chair around to face the window and gaze at the veiw. Kasumi, Momiji, and Ayane is already searching for the E.P.S.I.L.O.N L.A.B. in Germany. He walked to her standing by her looking at the view also seeing his reflection and Helena's. She couldn't even worry about her own safety. If he did come, Helena would get to see Hayate one last time. "Let them come for me..." Helena said, Hayabusa shook his head. No, Hayate said to protect her if he wasn't around. Hayabusa sighs, shaking his head. "No...I won't let them take you.." "We really don't have a choice, Hayabusa!" She slam her hand on the window as she stood up. "I have a meeting the CEO building tomorrow morning...I have to go. Since Bayman won't be there to be my bodyguard. Then it iz up to you, Ryu Hayabusa.." She said, not looking at him. Closing her eyes and praying nothing bad happens tomorrow. Or Hayate showing up with a sword in his hands and not really being himself. Please, God. Help us all...

CEO Building, 9:30am...

"I am live here at the C.E.O building. Waiting for Helena Douglas, the head President of the CEO and also a DOA Fighter Champion...Oh-! Look! The limo has just pulled up!"

The black Limo pulled to the side of the CEO Building entrace. Helena looked outside the window, seeing fans, and newsreporters getting near the limo. Other bodyguards try their best to have the reporters back off a bit, so Helena could leave the limo. The 4 Ninjas are high above on the building tops. Keeping an eye out incase anything happens. So far everything was good. Helena stepped out of the limo, hearing the fans behind the line calling out for her name. Newsreporters trying to ask questions. Cameras flashing taking her pictures. She felt so slow. Everything was in slow motion. She ignore the reporters and the fans who wanted her autograph. She keept walking twords the door, hoping to get inside and finish the meeting quickly. "So far...So good." Hayabusa said watching her. Crossing her arms and his green eyes moving to different directions. No sigh of Hayate or Phase 4. Or even Cristie. Helena stop as the bodyguard opened the door for her, she turned back looking up to see the Dragon Ninja, as he only nod to her to continued. but before it could happen. An explosion came to the road. Stumbling to the ground, the bodyguards try to protect her and help her up. "Ms. Douglas!" She turned her head to see the cars flip to the air and landing on the other parked cars. One car smashed against the limo, causing the window glass to break everywhere on the ground. She covered her head with her arms to avoid the glass getting in her face. Peeking now, a car came flying towards her. "Helena!" Luckily, Hayabusa appeared in front of her and put his hands together, pulling him back to do his power blow, Gessen-Goryu-Ha. "AGH!" The purplish with black power coming out of his hands just in time for the power to hit the car away from the President of CEO. Seeing the car fly and crash against a semi truck. Hayabusa quickly help Helena up. "What is happening?" She asked him looking around, seeing people running away from the exploding cars and whatever was causing chaos. She gasped seeing a man on top of a building, sword in his left hand, wearing a black suite and a silver helmet. Could that enemy be Hayate? She knew who it was already just by the look of him. Donavan really did complete Project Epsilon.

Hayabusa looked as well in surprised. "Hayate?" He began, what has Donavan do to him? "-Elena..." Epsilon began as he put his sword away, and start to do what Hayabusa did a few minutes ago. The Gessen-Goryu-Ha power. "Impossible!?" Ryu said, how could he know that technique? Only the Dragon Ninja could do that? It was part of the Hayabusa Clan. But without thinking, Ryu did the power blow as well. Causing the two power blow attack crash together but causing Ryu and Helena to fly back from the force. Hayate did to flew back to but landed on his feet perfectly. Ayane and Kasumi went after Epsilon. Taking their weapons out to fight against the one who was once named, Hayate. Phase 4 happened to appear next to him. Now it was a tag battle. Helena and Hayabusa flew back from the force and into the CEO lobby. He groaned in pain, trying to get his head in the fight, "Helena?" The French woman was a few inches away from, knocked out from the blast. Momiji came in just in time. "Master Ryu!" Momiji quickly came to his aid. Ryu stood up and hurried to Helena. "Helena?" She only moaned and turned her head to the left, before a tear came sliding down her face, "Momiji, stay with her. Keep her safe! I need to go help Ayane and Kasumi." Momiji nodded.

Two swords clash together, Epsilon had more power than Kasumi, "Hayate.." Kasumi said to see if he would snap out of it, but it made him more angry and made Kasumi to struggle against him. Feeling her arms shake from holding her weapon against Hayate's sword. Ayane battling against Phase 4 wasn't helping, Ayane was losing badly, blood on her face and she was already tired. Phase 4 quickly speed twords the purple Ninja and used the the butt of the sword to punch Ayane in the stomach, Ayane did nothing but yell in pain and fell back on the ground. Kasumi widen her eyes, "Ayane!, No!" That made Epsilon to move in, kneeling her in the stomache and last a back flip kick, with a final, Mugen-Reppu-Jin power blow. Sending Kasumi flying towards a car. Phase 4 then suddenly disappeared when Ryu appeared. "HAYATE!" Epsilon slowly turned around, wipping the sword as the blood spit the ground. "I am Epsilon...Human Weapon.." Ryu took out his Dragon Ninja sword. Ready to fight against Hayate, "No, your name is Hayate...And I am going to help you remmeber!" Charging at Hayate, but Ryu passed through him like he was the wind. In shock, Ryu turned his head, Phase 4 appeared behind Ryu as he was paying attention to Hayate instead of his surroundings. Phase 4 did her seek attack of the Oka-Ranman plower blow against Hayabusa. Which allowed Epsilon to do his Mugen-Reppu-Jin. Seeing the Ninjas defeated and crying in pain on the ground. It was impossilbe to defeat Epsilon now. Epsilon knew all their moves and he could dodge every attack. He was untouchable and unstoppable.

"We need Douglas...Or we leave with nothing!" Phase 4 said, Epsilon walked over to the Dragon Ninja, picking up his Dragon Sword, He looked at it and handed it to Phase 4. "Take..it." She did, wow, Epsilon was completing two missions in one. He went inside the CEO building, looking around, there was no sigh of Momiji or Helena. Gone. Out of sight. Phase 4 looked at him and vanish to black mist. Epsilon looked tired. He wanted to complete to missions. But now, he will have to wait until he gets Helena. Feeling a sharp pain in his head, causing him to go on his knees, holding his head. "GAH!" He was beginning to see flashback images of Helena and maybe himself. He didn't know who was Hayate. But that name Hayabusa called, that he actually responsed too. Hayate. "...Hayate...?" He said softly, feeling sick of it. He then vanish as Hayabusa came in. "Hayate?!" Too late, he was already gone.

The Yatch.

Ayane and Kasumi were being aid by Momiji and Zack. Helena looked at Hayabusa with very sad face. Ayane feeling very pissed for losing to a Kasumi Clone. "I almost had her! That fake!" She as she hissed, rubbing her head. Zack gave her an ice pack. Kasumi who felt hurt and just dead inside. "Did you see the way he looked at him? He didn't know who I am or who he is?" Kasumi sad burrying her face in her hands. Hayabusa leaned on the wall, as e removed his mask. "Impossible...How could he know all our moves? Everything...He is untouchable..." Helena cleaned herself with the wet rag on her face, sighing, she need someone who has better fighting style. "We need someone to help us...And I know just who to get..." She said softly.

|| okay now I need to work on my 4th chap. :/ I know I might have some things wrong, but cut me some slack. Review please! I want to see if this story will hit the charts. c:


End file.
